My name Is
by carby101
Summary: D Set in mid season 9. Dr Dave changes his name and returns to county !!!new absoulte rubbish, awful ending chapter up!!! warning~ this fic doesn't make a lot of sense
1. Starting out

Authors note: This takes place somewhere is season 9. I live in England, so I have to wait for ages to get season 9! It is centred around Dr. Dave and is a strange little fic. Let me just say Carter and Abby are together so don't even bother reading maggiemay, i have no time for your petty comments.  
  
Dave Malucci. It was just a name and after all what is in a name? Well a curse for one thing. He always got fired, it didn't matter where he was working it just happened. He had thought that he was safe in his job at County. He thought he had finally found a place where he belonged, a place where he was an integral part of a well oiled machine. He had screwed that one up, there was no question about it. They were working without him, they didn't need him.  
  
People blamed it on his personality, but Dave knew it was something else, a curse. It was the name, people heard the name Dave Malucci and they fired him. It was a thing that happened and he had never questioned it. Chicks were lucky, he figured. They got married and they got rid of the name and any curse that had gone with it. Then an idea dawned on him, he could change his name if he wanted. He could get rid of the curse and become a new man. A new, reliable man. He could get a job, where people would depend upon him. He could get a woman who would depend on him. He could hold the world in his hands.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short, i couldn't continue because i don't have a name for him! Please e-mail me at cutecarrie2@hotmail.com with your name suggestions, i need a first name AND surname. Or alternatively you can write in your reviews *hinthint* a name which you think would suit Dave.  
  
Thanks xxxCarriexxx 


	2. Talk To You Later

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing and giving suggestions for Dave's new name. That's about all, enjoy this new chapter......  
  
Dave Mallucci walked down the street. No, forget I even said that, Jason Asher walked down the street. Well that was his new name wasn't it? Jason Asher, doesn't that sound deep and meaningful? So anyways, Jason Asher walked down the street. Well actually it was more like six streets, but that doesn't matter. The important thing is that he ended up outside County ER.  
  
He looked up, unsure of how he got there. Did it even matter? He was there, he might as well go in. He had been fired, he hadn't been forbidden to enter the ER ever again. So what was stopping him from walking right in there? He couldn't be scared, could he? Jason Asher didn't get scared. Sure Dave Mallucci had been, numerous times. Mostly when he was in a relationship with a woman, but he was a new man now. He didn't feel fear. He took a deep breath and walked into the ER.  
  
The first person to see him was Carter. With a look of what looked like amusement on his face, Carter walked right up to him and said, "Dave! Haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?"  
  
"It's Jason,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My new name is Jason, Jason Asher," Dave was taken aback when Carter started to laugh. Sure he hadn't expexted Carter to just say, "well that's great,anyone for pie?" but he hadn't expected him to laugh. Talk about rude!  
  
When Carter finally stopped laughing he said, "So, um...Jason, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought that I'd stop by say hi to all of my friends here at the ER. So how is everyone? You know, Dr Greene, Dr Weaver, Abby, those people,"  
  
"Well, Dr Greene's dead, Abby's my girlfriend and Dr Weaver is, um Dr Weaver,"  
  
"Dr Greene's dead?"  
  
"He got a brain tumor, again. It was inoperable."  
  
"Seriously? Woah, that's, that's ... big. So are you the supreme commander down here then?"  
  
"I prefer to go by the name of Carter,"  
  
"So, what happened to the whole, you and Abby are just friends thing?"  
  
"Well that kinda went out the window when we started going out. So did you get a job somewhere else then?"  
  
"I got lots of jobs, but I got fired from all of them."  
  
"Well, if you don't have a job I happen to know that there's a place at the ER going,"  
  
"I would try for it, but Dr Weaver has a whole 'Dave Mallucci will never work here again' thing going,"  
  
"Well, you're not Dave Mallucci now, are you?" Carter said before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the day Jason had seen all of his old workmates. Including a certain Jing-Mei Chen. She was as beautiful as ever and he'd actually had a civil conversation with her.  
  
"Dave!" she'd said, "I haven't seen you in ages,"  
  
"um, its not Dave anymore,"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I um changed my name,"  
  
She giggled, "To what?"  
  
"Jason Asher,"  
  
Nothing. She just stood there silently looking at him for a few seconds, before saying, "Well we've a trauma coming in now. Talk to you later?" Then she walked away.  
  
Talk to you later. Four words, four little words that showed interest. Talk to you..... she wanted to talk to him and talking often included going out for coffee, and if he paid for the coffee it would effectively be a date. She had said 'talk to YOU'. The 'you' was important, it meant she wanted it to just be just them when they were talking, after all she hadn't said, 'Why don't you come somewhere with me and the rest of the ER gang so we can talk,". Then there was the 'later'. Later meant after work, so that meant she wanted to see him outside of work. If you overanalysed it like he had just done, she had just asked him out on a date where it would be just them to start what would be a beautiful relationship. Well she didn't waste much time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chief residency, an interesting position

Authors note: I haven't updated this in ages, so i thought i would. soory its so short. Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
Dave, no wait, Jason sat in Doc Magoos with Jing-mei Chen. They were talking about things, life, his new name.  
  
"So, why change your name?"  
  
"Well, for one people find it hard to pronounce the name 'Malucci' and I got bored with being boring old Dave."  
  
"You were never boring."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you've always been too annoying to be boring. So have you got a new job?"  
  
He was about to lie and say that of course he had a job, but he remembered that Dave may have lied, but Jason didn't.  
  
"No, not at the moment,"  
  
"Well, there's a place in the ER going."  
  
"I know, Carter told me."  
  
"So......."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you going to try to get the job?"  
  
"Well, um,"  
  
"Everyone missed you after Weaver fired you."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Even Romano?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You're lying,"  
  
"Im not very good at it."  
  
"But seriously....Jason people missed you, I missed you, no one to argue with."  
  
"I can argue with the best of 'em."  
  
"You sure can."  
  
"So you think I should try for the job?"  
  
"I do."  
  
-------------- A week later--------------------------  
  
Kerry Weaver sat in a room behind a desk thinking about all the candidates for the job down in the ER. She had interviewed about fifteen and she had one more to go. The last person had better be good, she thought to herself because, to be honest all the people she had interviewed were crap. Chief residency was an important position to be filled and she couldn't imagine any of the people working in a busy emergency room. Sure, they all had experience but they all lacked something. She looked down at the list of interviewees on the desk and saw the last name. Dr Jason Asher. His application for the position had been at the last minute. The door opened and into the room walked................... Dave?  
  
"Dave, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Jason, my new name is Dr Jason Asher,"  
  
"You can't be chief resident,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I fired you."  
  
"So? I applied for the job, you said I could have an interview, you have to interview me."  
  
"Fine! Sit down." Jason went to sit down in a chair that was placed in front of the desk where Dr Weaver was sitting.  
  
2 hours later Dr weaver sat alone in the lounge frustrated. Dave's interview had gone well, annoyingly well. In fact it had gone better than any of the other interviews. He seemed the perfect candidate for the job. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the door of the lounge opening and Carter entering the room.  
  
"Carter," she said, "are you aware that Dave is trying out for the job as chief resident?"  
  
"Well, actually technically his name is now Jason,"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Um, yeah. So are you giving him the job?"  
  
"He was the best candidate,"  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Well, I fired him. And I had a good reason to,"  
  
"Well think about it, before you decide that you don't want Dave working in the ER again."  
  
"I will," Dr Weaver said, losing herself in thought again.  
  
------------------------ A week later------------------------  
  
Dave went through his mail and saw an official looking envelope, it was from the ER. He opened it.......................... 


	4. Feels like home

Author's note: Foolishly I was discouraged from writing this fic for a while because of the flames I got, but then I thought, I'm not writing these fics for the people who flame, I'm writing them for me. A really, really stupidly short chapter, but who really cares? Please R&R and please flame if you wish. I'm in a laughing mood and I need something to make me laugh.  
  
The thin letter fell out of the envelope and he bit his lip, being so nervous. He really wanted the job, Weaver couldn't turn him away. He picked up the letter and read out loud to himself, his voice shaking.  
  
"Dear Mr Asher, we appreciated your interest in the job and are pleased to reward you with the job. blah blah blah, phone to arrange your first shift." He grinned to himself and suddenly noticed a small note that had fallen out of the envelope with the main letter. It said, Don't screw up this time Malluci. He could almost hear Dr Weaver's voice as he read it.  
  
He phoned the hospital to arrange his first shift and ended up with a shift starting the next day at the civilised time of 8pm. He couldn't wait to get back, it was as though he had just taken a long holiday and was finally coming back to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason took a deep breath and walked into the ER. He was wearing the white coat that proper doctors were supposed to wear. He never had worn one before apart from when he couldn't wear his normal clothes. He felt more experienced than before, the coat really was getting to him.  
  
He walked in and after an interesting talk with Frank he went off to the lounge with his new locker combination. He deposited his stuff in the lounge and was about to leave when Jing-mei Chen walked in.  
  
The first thing she did was laugh at the white coat, but after she got over that she said, "Hey Dave! I mean Jason. You got the job then. I'm glad, you deserve it."  
  
"I sure do."  
  
"Wanna help me with a drunk with who's stuck a beer bottle up his nose?"  
  
"No, but I will." They left the lounge together and the swearing drunk became Jason's first patient. The day was pretty dull and as Dr Weaver wasn't on people were quite relaxed. There was a new doctor called Susan Lewis who was quite easy on the eye, but not really his type. He had lunch at Doc Magoos with Carter, Abby, Chuny, Malik, Jing-mei and a bunch of other people who decided to buy him a welcome back lunch. His shift was really quite boring, but there was no doubt about it, it was good to be back.  
  
Later in the lounge Carter and Abby were talking, well actually scheming.  
  
"You really think that would be a good idea?" Carter asked, doubting Abby's idea as soon as he heard it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, they fight all the time. If they ever got into a relationship, well..."  
  
"Look I'm not saying that we should just set them up, I'm saying that we should give her a little push in the right direction."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Oh believe me, he would jump at the chance if it was given to him. She's the one who needs convincing."  
  
"Well I think that it's a bad idea, but if you want to do that, I won't tell him."  
  
"Fine" 


	5. The End thank god

A/N- I haven't updated in ages...sorry! I don't really want to continue this fic, so this is gonna be the last chapter. It's a really, REALLY crappy ending. but I hate not to finish a fic. I will probably delete this fic, coz this chapter is a TERRIBLE ending, i'm really sorry, i've just lost all motivation to write this fic.  
  
Jing-mei sat in Doc Magoos with Carter, listening to his idea,  
  
'So you go out with him and everything is perfect,'  
  
'Carter, that's the worst idea I've hear in ages,'  
  
'Well I'm sorry Deb..'  
  
'Jing-mei!'  
  
'Jing-mei, but you're alone, he's alone and he's come back. He like you, he always has, just give him a chance.'  
  
'So I ask him out?'  
  
'Yes,'  
  
'But what if I don't want to?'  
  
'Deb say that you're not attracted to him,'  
  
'No,'  
  
'So you are,'  
  
'Didn't say that,'  
  
'So are you?'  
  
'Am I what, John?'  
  
'Are you attracted to him?'  
  
'No, well yes, well I don't know,'  
  
'Go on Deb, ask him out, for me?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
***********  
  
Later in the lounge Dave sat reading up on a patient, when Jing-Mei walked in,  
  
'Hi Dave,' she said, going to sit beside him,  
  
'Hey, how are you today Miss Chen?'  
  
'I'm fine Dave,'  
  
'Hey, it's Jason,'  
  
'I know Dave,'  
  
'I'm just ignoring you now,'  
  
'You gonna ignore me when I ask you out?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Well, do you want to go out tonight? Get a meal, you know the sort of thing,'  
  
'I guess,'  
  
'You could sound more enthusiastic,'  
  
'I would love to go out with you Jing-Mei Chen.'  
  
'That's much better.'  
  
***********  
  
After eating a meal together, Dave and Jing-Mei went to sit on a bench together, under the stars. They talked for a while and as she watched him talk, Jing-Mei found herself falling in love with him. She leant towards him to kiss him and after she did, he smiled to himself,  
  
'I knew changing my name was a good idea,' he said, 'I got the job and I got the girl.'  
  
'Don't you get it Dave?' she asked, 'It wasn't your name that changed, it was you.' She leant towards him to kiss him again and for one moment time stood still, fireworks went off as she stayed there in his arms. 


End file.
